The two most commonly used interior lighting technologies, incandescent and fluorescent lighting, consume more than 5 quads of energy in the United States. While these technologies are now mature and expected to achieve only incremental performance improvements, their properties have set the consumer's expectations for interior lighting products (i.e., light sources should be either inexpensive, have a pleasing color, and be readily dimmable (incandescent), or be very energy efficient and have a long lifetime (fluorescent)). Thus, new lighting systems must not only fulfill existing consumer expectations for lifetime, cost, ease of use, brightness, and color quality, but also offer significant enhancement in performance above that of existing technology. Mercury fluorescent lamp technology, in particular, is quite energy efficient, with nearly 30% conversion of electrical energy into visible light. As impressive as modern mercury-based technology is, it is fundamentally limited in efficiency by the need to create a high energy UV photon, and to a lesser extent by its shape, which usually mandates the use of lossy luminaire structures to redistribute the light. Thus, there is an opportunity for technologies that have comparable efficiency and can be used with minimal additional luminaries. Organic light emitting devices (OLED) are a technology that can potentially replace mercury fluorescent lighting. An OLED consists of a set of thin organic layers positioned between two electrodes, at least one of which is transparent or semi transparent. In a manner similar to LEDs, charge carriers are injected from the electrodes into the organic layers where they recombine and emit light that escapes the device through a transparent electrode. Since the active layers of the device are very thin (˜100 nm), OLED devices are not usually freestanding, but are fabricated on a glass or polymer substrate that is typically at least 0.15 mm thick. Since OLED devices are very thin, they can be shaped directly into a desirable shape, avoiding luminaire losses. Even more importantly, white light emitting OLEDs do not generate UV photons and can be operated at voltages as low as 3V. As a consequence, the potential energy efficiency of OLED light systems (lamp+luminaire) is a much as two times greater than that of a mercury fluorescent lamp. Currently, OLEDs with the highest reported efficiency are green devices with power conversion efficiencies of ˜17%. A key factor that limits OLED energy efficiency is the external quantum efficiency, which is the ratio of emitted photons to injected charge carriers. Since the energy efficiency of a device is the product of the EQE and all the other energy loss terms in the device, the EQE value determines the upper limit of the device energy efficiency. Given typical white light OLED operating voltages and color characteristics, an EQE of ˜50% is required to match the mercury fluorescent technology's 30% power conversion efficiency and 100 LPW performance. It is generally recognized that two fundamental conditions must be met for an OLED to achieve high EQE. First, all charges must recombine inside the device to form an emissive state that will generate light. The efficiency of this process is the internal quantum efficiency (IQE). Second, light generated by the emissive state must be extracted from the OLED active layers to air. Considerable development effort has been devoted to both light generation and light extraction. OLED devices exist with IQE values approaching unity and a number of light extraction schemes are reported. Presently, however, the most efficient OLEDs have EQEs of only ˜30% and these devices have not yet been converted into stable white light sources.